someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Passing Two: The Knocking
This is another story in my series of stories of supernatural occurrences that have happened throughout my family. Unlike my last one, this one is somewhat recent and I was actually there when the events occurred. Story Two- The Knocking The year was 2010. That was the year my grandmother died. She was always a great friend, and I was truly depressed when she passed on. She would always come down from Florida with my grandfather around New Year's Eve so they could be a part of our New Year's Eve party. No matter how long she would have to plan her trip though, she would always be late, normally she wouldn't come down until there was a minute left on the countdown. When she died, the New Year's Eve parties weren't as fun. Skip to 2011. It was New Year's Eve. The party was cut down to just my little sister, my mom, my cousin, my aunt, and my grandfather. It was a bit of a dull party, me out-aging my sister and cousin, so I was pretty bored. That all changed when midnight was a minute away. I was sitting in a chair when all of a sudden, my doorbell rang and somebody knocked on the door. My mom, scared of who would be ringing the doorbell at 11:59pm, sent me up to check it out, me being the only one old enough, and yet still young enough to fight off any bad people. I opened the door and there was nobody outside. I yelled out, "COME OUT YOU ASSHOLES!" believing it was a ding-dong ditcher. No answer. I then closed the door and began to head downstairs back with my family. On my way back down the doorbell rang twice. Then I heard louder, harder knocking. After that I heard strange whispers. I was mad, tired, and was ready to kill whoever was out there. I opened the door, once again nothing. I got a chill up my spine, then I began to laugh at how stupid I was to be afraid. "It was just practical joking," I told myself. On my way back down once again I heard the doorbell ringing. It rang constantly and then the knocking got so violent and hard that it was shaking the door. I opened the door as it was ringing, nobody. The doorbell was still being rung as I stared at it, with nobody on the porch. At 12:00am the ringing stopped and all was peaceful. Then the power cut out. My mom came upstairs with a flashlight searching for me, she saw me and asked if I was okay. I turned around to talk to her and when I did, I could have sworn I saw a frail old lady staring at me with dark, droopy eyes. Author's Note This is an occurrence that happened to me in 2011 and I still sometimes get chills thinking about it. This is like I said before, the second part in my series of true stories of supernatural or somewhat creepy experiences spread around my family. Thank you for reading, and you may leave reviews or pretty much anything in the comments. Thanks. Incorrect3 02:03, April 29, 2014 (UTC)Incorrect3 Category:Ghost Category:Holiday Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Sequel